Wanna Do
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Bagaimana sikap Hinata saat Gaara kehilangan ingatannya? Dan bagaimana dirinya harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta. Tapi, apakah Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama? Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Gaara kehilangan ingatannya yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit / ONE SHOT


**Naruto itu punya oom Masashi Kishimoto kok**

**Dan saya sebagai pemula hanya membuat 'sesuatu' yang mungkin bisa menghibur yang baca (ato malah buat galau readers) *di ulenin jadi pizza sama reader***

**Warning : Cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, semua review saya terima, termasuk flame. Dan siapin tisu yah bagi yang nggak kuat sama cerita sedih.. *readers pada curiga***

**Saran : Sambil baca cerita ini, sambil dengarkan lagu Kang Ji Young - Wanna Do *ketahuan suka korea* tapi lagunya bahasa jepang kok *biar nggak dibilang tidak punya pendirian***

**#dikeroyok reader#**

.

.

.

**Wanna Do**

_**Yume mitaina koi mo itsuka**_

_**Owari o tsuge kioku ni naru**_

_**Demo kimi to sugoshita hibi kantan ni wa**_

_**Kesenai no mōiya ni naru**_

Hinata melihat album foto itu dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Dia sangat merindukan sosok yang berada di setiap foto itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, iris mata jade yang mengintimidasi semua orang, sikap dinginnya pada semua orang, wajah yang minim ekpresi dan anti sosial. Yah, walaupun jika bersamanya semua yang disebutkan tadi tidak berlaku karena dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat, peduli, selalu melindunginya dan terkesan cerewet.

Namun semua itu berubah karena kecelakaan itu. Dia berubah menjadi orang asing baginya. Setiap hari dia berharap agar itu adalah mimpi, tapi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hal itu nyata jika lelaki itu tidak mengenalinya, melupakan semua kenangan yang mereka buat bersama sejak kecil. Ya, semuanya musnah karena kecelakaan itu. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali..

.

.

.

Hari ini tidak biasanya wajah Hinata terlihat sangat cerah, bahkan menebarkan senyum lima jari kepada seluruh orang yang membuat semua orang bingung, terutama kedua sahabatnya.

"Hina, kau tidak sakit kan?"Tanya Sakura kuatir

Hinata menggeleng, namun senyumannya masih belum hilang juga dari wajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di tunggu-tunggunya karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara setelah setahun tidak bertemu karena dipisahkan jarak.

"Pasti Hina begini karena si Panda.."Ejek Ino yang sukses membuat Hinata blushing

"Benarkah Hina?"Tanya Sakura yang tidak mempedulikan ejekan Ino. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua kompak dalam hal mengejek Hinata

"Iya. Setelah setahun pisah sama Gaara-kun.." Jawab Hinata menerawang, membayangkan sosok Gaara yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa

Ino dan Sakura hanya berkata 'oh so sweet' yang membuat Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?" Tanya Ino tanpa memproses perkataannya yang membuat Hinata blushing, sementara Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Ino

"Iya Hina, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Apa kau tidak takut suatu saat Gaara tidak mengunjungimu karena menyukai wanita lain?"

Hinata mendengar pernyataan Sakura langsung tersentak dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dia bilang tidak tertarik dengan namanya cinta. Lagipula dia kan anti sosial.."Jelas Hinata sambil mengingat kebiasaan Gaara yang suka menatap semua orang dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi semua orang

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan selama ini kalau bukan tertarik padamu? Setiap ada cowok yang dekati kamu, dia langsung bilang kalau kamu pacarnya.." Kata-kata Ino itu sukses membuat Hyuuga Hinata terdiam.

Sebelum bisa membalas perkataan Ino, Sakura menimpal "yang dikatakan Ino pig benar. Bahkan kalian berdua selalu pergi kemanapun bersama-sama. Apa kau tidak ingat saat Gaara bilang kuliah di Suna, kau mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis meraung-raung.."

Hinata tahu dirinya cengeng, tapi tidak terima dibilang Sakura menangisa sampai meraung-raung memasang wajah sebal yang membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa. Baru saja Hinata ingin membalas perkataan Ino dan Sakura, Kakashi sensei masuk kelas yang membuat percakapan mereka bubar.

.

.

"Gaara, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Temari heran karena melihat adik bungsunya sudah dengan dandanan keren (walaupun tanpa dandan udah keren banget)

"Jemput Hinata.."Jawab Gaara datar dan langsung meninggalkan kakak perempuannya itu yang tengah melogo. Bukannya Gaara baru sampai ke Konoha? Kenapa bernafsu sekali menjemput Hinata padahal mereka berdua tetanggaan

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Temari dan bergumam 'dia menyukai Hinata-chan, walaupun selalu mengelak jika ditanya..'

Gaara, lebih tepatnya Sabaku Gaara. Putra bungsu dari pasangan Sabaku yang mewarisi seluruh gen 'baik' dari kedua orangtuanya. Wajah cakep, otak pinter, kaya raya, sikapnya dingin dan terkesan acuh, anti sosial dan minim ekpresi. Oke, kesampingkan sifat jeleknya itu karena walaupun begitu, banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Namun hatinya sudah tertaut pada satu orang, bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Dan hari ini dia ingin mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang dia pendam selama ini pada wanita pujaannya.

Dan karena saking semangatnya, Gaara tidak sadar bahwa dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar bisa lekas sampai ke sekolah Hinata, tambatan hatinya. Namun nasib berkata lain, karena tiba-tiba sebuah truk menyalip sebuah mobil dan keluar jalur serta menuju kearahnya. Kecelakaan hebat itu tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi dan Gaara terpental beberapa meter dari motornya dengan luka yang mengenaskan.

Malangnya Hinata, dia menunggu Gaara menjemputnya sampai sore. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Gaara tidak akan pernah menjemputnya lagi dan Gaara tidak mengingat dirinya samasekali.

.

.

.

_**All I wanna do wanna do**_

_**Kimi o wasureru**_

_**Koreijō namida kobosanai**_

_**All I wanna do wanna do**_

_**Subete wasureru**_

_**Omotte mo kimi ni todokanai dakara**_

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia mau masuk ke kamar Gaara, ralat terpaksa membantu Gaara beres-beres untuk pindah ke Suna karena Temari-neesan meminta bantuannya yang tidak mungkin ditolaknya. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara samasekali dan hanya ada suara barang-barang yang saling beradu dengan kardus.

"Em.. Sa-Sabaku san.."Panggil Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Dia tidak berani memanggil Gaara dengan namanya yang biasa karena hanya mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu yang pedih

"Panggil aku Gaara.."Suara baritonnya membuat Hinata terdiam. Tidak ada kesan hangan dari perkataannya itu yang membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang seukuran kotak indomie. Dengan takut-takut dia mengambil kotak itu dan bertanya "Ga-Gaara, apakah kotak ini boleh kubuka?"

"Hn"

Saat membuka kotak itu, hati Hinata sesak dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat seluruh barang-barang yang pernah Hinata berikan kepada Gaara. Dari bungkus permen, tiket nonton sampai kartu ulang tahun yang dibilang Gaara jelek dan tidak kreatif semuanya ada disana.

Saat Gaara melihat kotak itu, dia berkata "Oh itu, buang saja.."

Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan Gaara dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Gaara tidak peduli dengan perkataannya dan tidak tahu efeknya yang membuat hati Hinata hancur, malah sibuk menyusun kotak-kotak yang berisi semua barang-barang yang diperlukannya.

Hinata melihat sikap Gaara yang dingin, marah dan berteriak "Gaara bodoh!" Dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang bingung dengan tingkah gadis yang membantunya itu

'Memangnya apa pentingnya isi kotak itu sampai membuatnya marah?' Gumam Gaara bingung dan melihat isi kotak itu

.

.

Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya, membiarkan dirinya menangis. Harusnya dia tahu Gaara mengatakan itu karena ingatannya hilang dan harusnya dia tidak berharap Gaara bisa kembali seperti yang dia kenal. Dan seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga reaksi Gaara terhadap dirinya, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Gaara kembali ke Suna dan menurut kak Temari dan kak Kankuro, Gaara akan menetap disana sampai lulus dari kuliah kedokterannya. Hinata tidak ikut melepas Gaara karena dia tahu bahwa dirinya pasti tidak sanggup melihat Gaara pergi. Dan dirinya akhirnya mengerti perasaan yang dia rasakan selama ini kepada Gaara. Bukan perasaan sebagai seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya, tapi cinta.

Tapi kenapa dirinya menyadarinya sekarang? Saat Gaara sudah tidak ada di sisinya dan saat Gaara kehilangan ingatannya. Rasa penyesalan Hinata makin menjadi-jadi dan itu membuatnya terus-terusan bersedih serta menangis jika teringat Gaara. Tapi semua sudah terlambat..

.

.

.

_**Kirai ni nareba rakunanoni**_

_**Dekinakute Kokoro ga itai**_

_**Ima negau koto wa**_

_**Kimi e no kimochi**_

Semenjak Gaara pergi, Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin, acuh dan berusaha membuat semua orang menjauhinya. Ino dan Sakura sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi, berusaha membuat sahabatnya itu ceria dan melanjutkan hidup tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Hinata tidak akan pernah kembali seperti Hinata yang mereka kenal dulu.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu. Dan sudah banyak yang terjadi pada Hinata. Sekarang dia kuliah di sastra Jepang di salah satu universitas terbaik di Konoha dan sekaligus menjadi penulis novel paling terkenal. Semua buku yang dia tulis selalu menjadi best seller dan banyak cerita novelnya diangkat menjadi film. Tapi satu hal yang kurang dalam semua ceritanya, bahkan terkesan miris karena selalu tokoh-tokoh dalam ceritanya mengalami akhir yang menyedihkan.

Semua itu berawal saat Hinata menyerahkan sebuah naskah kepada Sakura dan memintanya untuk memusnahkannya. Tentu saja awalnya Sakura kaget, tapi tatapan mata Hinata yang secara tidak langsung memohon kepadanya membuatnya mengiyakan keinginan sahabatnya itu. Sampai di rumah, Sakura yang penasaran dengan isi naskah itu awalnya berniat membaca sedikit sebelum memusnahkannya a.k.a membakarnya.

Sakura membaca naskah itu dengan serius dan tanpa sadar dia menangis serta membacanya hingga selesai. Tepat halaman terakhir, ayahnya pulang dan bingung mendapati putri semata wayangnya menangis terisak-isak. Sakura langsung pamit ke kamar dan lupa membawa naskah yang harusnya dia musnahkan sesuai dengan permintaan Hinata. Ayah Sakura penasaran dengan naskah itu membacanya dan perasaannya langsung tersentuh dengan alur cerita yang di tawarkan penulis.

Singkat cerita, ayah Sakura yang mempunyai perusahaan percetakan buku meminta Sakura untuk memberi tahu siapa yang menulis cerita itu dan naskah yang semula ingin dimusnahkan malah dicetak menjadi buku. Dan siapa sangka buku pertama Hinata langsung menjadi best seller dan diangkat menjadi film yang sukses menghantarkan menjadi penulis seperti sekarang.

Tapi soal cinta, Hinata menutup rapat hatinya. Dia sepertinya sudah membuat dinding di sekitarnya agar dia tidak bisa merasakannya. Bukan tidak ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi semuanya ditolak. Dan Ino dan Sakura yang kebetulan satu kampus dengan Hinata tahu apa penyebabnya.

Seseorang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara yang bisa membuat Hinata seperti itu.

.

.

"Astaga. Lagi-lagi kau menolak ajakan Naruto.." Komentar Ino kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah susah payah Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi kencan ketempat romantis eeh malah ditolak dengan 'sadis'

Yang diomelin malah cuek dan sibuk berkutat dengan notebook miliknya. Sakura melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tahu, karena ayahnya, Hinata sekarang menjadi penulis terkenal. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mencuekin sahabat-sahabatnya bukan?

"Forehead, ini semua salahmu karena tidak memusnahkan naskah Hinata waktu itu.."Omel Ino yang membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Sudah berapa ratus kali dirinya disalahkan oleh Ino, padahal Hinata saja santai-santai saja.

"Hey, pig. Kenapa kau senang sekali menyalahkanku? Aku mana tahu kalo ayah akan membaca naskah itu. Hinata yang punya naskah saja tidak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa kau yang malah ribut?"Omel Sakura yang membuat Ino makin kesal

"Dasar tidak peka Forhead. Gara-gara kau, sekarang Hinata lebih memilih berteman dengan netbook miliknya daripada kita.."Desis Ino kesal

Hinata yang mendengar namanya terus-terusan disebut akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang perang deathglare.

"Ehm.."Deheman Hinata membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh kepadanya tanpa menghentikan tatapan deathglare yang membuat Hinata sweatdrop

"Sudahlah, Ino, Sakura. Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dikuatirkan.."Kata Hinata tersenyum, membuat Ino dan Sakura terpana. Apa mereka mimpi?

Mereka berdua mencubit pipi satu sama lain, apakah mereka mimpi atau tidak. Tapi ternyata sakit dan itu membuat Ino dan Sakura perang deathglare lagi yang membuat Hinata tertawa. Melihat itu, Ino dan Sakura melupakan rasa sakit mereka dan sontak menghambur ke pelukan Hinata yang membuatnya shock.

"Hinata, kau kembali!"Pekik Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, senang

Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud kedua sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum, meski sebenarnya senyum itu adalah senyum kesedihan.

.

.

Saat pulang ke rumah, nafas Hinata tercekat dan dirinya tidak bisa bernafas. Dia harus lari atau apapun agar dia bisa pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak. Matanya masih menatap sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, yang membuatnya tidak mempercayai cinta lagi.

"Hina-chan, kenapa diam saja? Ayo kemari.." Panggil ibunya yang membuat Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk bernafas dan memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak ke ruang tamu. Matanya tidak berani menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Mengapa.. Mengapa disaat dirinya sudah bisa menata kembali hidupnya, menata perasaanya, sosok itu kembali lagi dan memporak-porandakan pertahanannya?

".. Hina-chan, Gaara membawakan kita oleh-oleh dari Suna. Bilang terima kasih padanya.." Suruh ibunya yang membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya orang yang ada di depannya juga merasakan hal yang sama

"Ga-Gaara kun, terima kasih.."Ucap Hinata lirih

"Hn"

Tidak! Bahkah hanya mendengar dua konsonan kata itu, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup. Pertahanan yang dia bangun selama tiga tahun ini, hancur dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa ibunya sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua sejak tadi yang membuat suansana makin tidak enak. Mata jade orang yang ada di depannya, menatap matanya dengan intens yang membuatnya tercekat dan tidak bisa bernafas.

Hinata membuang wajahnya dan berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa Gaara kun kemari? Bukankah Gaara tinggal di Suna sekarang?"

"Menghadiri pernikahan kakakku.."

Bodohnya dia menanyakan hal yang sudah dia tahu. Kakak yang dimaksud Gaara, Temari neesan memang akan menikah dua hari lagi. Dan memang sepantasnya Gaara pulang ke Konoha. Walaupun dia tahu hal itu, kenapa hatinya sakit? Apa sebagian kecil dirinya masih mengharapkan Gaara mengingatnya?

".. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"Tanya Gaara agak canggung, karena Hinata tidak kunjung buka suara

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sama.."

Diam. Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan akhirnya Gaara pamit pulang yang membuat kebersamaan mereka berakhir.

"Hime, aku pulang dulu.."Pamit Gaara yang membuat hati Hinata sesak. Dulu, sebelum kecelakaan, Gaara selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime. Hinata baru mau mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Gaara sudah terlanjur menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Kami sama, kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengannya lagi?' Bisik Hinata lirih

.

.

.

_**Ima demo kimi ga modotte kuru no**_

_**Negatte iru nante baka mitai yo ne**_

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Temari. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalo Temari bakalan menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru yang selalu jadi objek amukan Temari kalau marah. Yah, kata orang jatuh cinta emang nggak bakal bisa ditebak bakal sama siapa.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau datang, tapi karena dipaksa (coret) diseret, mau tidak mau Hinata datang dengan seluruh keluarganya. Alasannya mudah, mereka semua kan tetanggan udah lama, jadi nggak enak kalau ada yang tidak hadir. Bahkan ayahnya, Hiashi yang workhaholic aja nyempet-nyempetin diri buat datang ke acara ini.

"Psst.. Hina-chan. Itu bukannya Gaara?"Bisik Neji sambil menatap seseorang di seberang sana. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan kakaknya itu terpana, tuksedo putih dan sedikit sentuhan hitam di kerah membuat Gaara terlihat bersinar. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat itu, jadi teringat janji Gaara untuk menemaninya prom night dan menjadi pasangannya saat SMA dulu. Tapi sayangnya mimpi itu tidak pernah terwujud.

Dan.. Gaara berjalan kearahnya, langkahnya yang semakin mengecilkan jarak mereka, membuat Hinata panik dan ingin lari. Dan sialnya lagi, kakaknya Neji malah menghilang. Hinata mencari-cari sosok kakaknya dan menemukannya sedang bersama Hanabi serta seperti mengintrogasi seorang pria yang ada di dekat Hanabi. Dasar, sifat brother complexnya kambuh lagi. Karena terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya mengamati kakaknya serta adiknya, Hinata tidak sadar Gaara sudah berada di depannya dan berdehem beberapa kali.

"Ehm.. Nona Hyuuga Hinata.." Panggil Gaara setelah merasa dehemannya selama beberapa kali tadi tidak berhasil dan kali ini Hinata langsung menoleh dan kaget melihat Gaara sudah ada di depannya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata berjalan mundur selangkah.

Alis Gaara terangkat sebelah lalu malah berjalan makin mendekati Hinata sampai jarak mereka tinggal 30 cm. (Reader, ini fanfic. Jadi bayangkan saja Gaara punya alis yah.. :D)

"Ga-Gaara kun, kenapa ada disini?"Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dan sesekali melihat kearah kakaknya yang sepertinya belum selesai mengintrogasi pria yang mendekati Hanabi tadi. Baru kali ini dia memohon-mohon dalam hati agar kakaknya yang brother complex itu datang menyelamatkannya dari Gaara.

"Karena ini pernikahan kakakku.."Jawabnya santai, namun dia tahu Hinata gugup dan sedikit ketakutan karena kehadirannya

Diam sesaat. Hanya suara bising tamu bercampur musik Jazz yang memeriahkan acara pernikahan yang terdengar.

"Hime, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah serius, yang membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berharap. Berharap Gaara mengingat semuanya tentangnya dan meminta maaf karena melupakannya selama tiga tahun ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara sudah tidak ada di depan Hinata yang membuatnya celangak-celinguk, sebelum menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia sudah gila sampai berhalusinasi tentang Gaara ada di depannya dan memanggilnya Hime. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari acara itu lebih awal. Dia tidak peduli dengan omelan kedua orang tuanya, karena dia tahu semakin lama disana, semakin membayangkan Gaara mengajaknya mengobrol dan itu membuatnya gila.

"Hey, nona Hyuuga Hinata. Kau mau kemana?" Suara Bariton yang sangat familiar, memenuhi semua ruangan yang membuat semua orang berhenti dari kegiatannya dan sekarang memerhatikan panggung dimana Gaara berdiri. Temari melihat itu langsung marah dan berniat menyeret adiknya untuk turun, namun dicegah Shikamaru.

"Temari, apa kau tadi tidak mendengar bahwa Gaara memanggil Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Sabaku Temari tidak jadi mengamuk pada adiknya dan seolah-olah masih mencerna perkataan calon su.. Ehm, suaminya itu.

Sementara Hinata, dirinya merasa membatu dan tidak sanggup untuk membalikkan badannya, untuk menghadap asal suara itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, Gaara sudah ada di belakang Hinata. Gaara hanya memasang senyum tipis, yang membuat wanita-wanita muda menjerit tertahan karena melihat kegantengan wajah Gaara yang meningkat 1000 kali dengan senyuman ala devil angel itu. (Oke, author terlalu lebay)

"Hime, bisakah kau tatap aku untuk kali ini?"Tanya Gaara yang membawa microphone dan menarik salah satu tangan Hinata untuk menghadap ke dirinya

Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Gaara. Dan sepertinya Gaara tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya hangat. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan itu.

"Hime, aku tahu kau kecewa saat aku tidak bisa mengingatmu waktu kecelakaan dulu. Dan aku jujur, sampai saat ini sebenarnya aku belum mengingat semuanya.."Jelas Gaara yang membuat Hinata kecewa. Tapi memangnya dia mau mengharapkan apa dari Gaara?

Seperti tahu kegelisahan Hinata, Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Tapi aku tahu, saat membuka mataku di hari aku siuman di rumah sakit, hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku yakin, jika aku tidak kehilangan ingatanku, aku juga akan berkata hal yang sama.."

Hening sesaat. Seluruh tamu dan pasangan pengantin menahan nafas apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh Gaara. "Aku merasa diriku buruk saat kau membantuku beres-beres dan memintamu membuang barang-barang kenangan kita. Kau ingat apa yang kau teriakkan padaku waktu itu? Aku jahat.. Dan itu membuatku terpuruk. Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam, perkataanmu padaku yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal kata kedua kakakku, aku sudah lama sembuh dari insomnia. Apa itu karena aku memikirkanmu?"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas perkataan Gaara. Mulutnya seperti dikunci dan itu membuat Hinata seperti orang bodoh.

"Jadi, setelah tiga tahun mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku akan mengatakan ini. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik kataku.."Ucap Gaara menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam, seperti berusaha menyelami apa yang dipikirannya. "Hime, apakah kau mau bersamaku selama dengan atau tanpa ingatan tentang dirimu karena aku mencintaimu walaupun seandainya terbangun dan aku tidak mengingat diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku kehilangan ingatanku berulang kali, aku yakin akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama.."

Hinata terpana mendengar penuturan Gaara. Jadi.. Selama ini perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jadi selama ini Gaara mencintainya meskipun dia tidak mengingat Hinata sedikitpun? Jadi apakah dia..

"Hime, apa jawabanmu?"Tanya Gaara yang membuat Hinata menghentikan segala pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikirannya

"Ja-jadi, apakah aku boleh berharap?"Tanya Hinata yang menurut semua orang yang mendengarnya, itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Tapi bagi Sabaku Gaara, itu adalah jawaban 'iya'

Gaara menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya yang membuat semua orang bersorak senang. Bahkan Temari sampai menangis dan protes kepada Shikamaru kenapa tidak bisa melamarnya dengan romatis seperti adiknya itu yang dijawab decakan kesal oleh Shikamaru.

'Sialan adik iparku itu. Pasti nanti malam Temari akan cerewet dan membandingkan lamarannya dengan lamaran adiknya itu..'Decak Shikamaru kesal

Kembali ke tokok utama kita. Gaara membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Hinata yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah merah merona, menjadi merah seperti warna rambut Gaara.

"Hime, tetaplah di sisiku selamanya.."

.

.

.

Ohayoo.. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya abal-abal dan awal-awalnya alurnya sad gitu. Dan maaf kalo endingnya kayak 'maksa' buat bahagia. Dan baru kali ini aku menyelesaikan cerita dalam waktu cuma 5 jam! *berharap reader tepuk tangan*

Ini first fanfic-ku. Jadi maaf kalo bahasanya terlalu baku dan malah lagu sedih yang dipasangkan buat cerita ini. Dan maaf kalo potongan lagunya terlalu sedikit, maklum masih pemula..

Ujung-ujungnya penulis minta riview dari reader semua. Thanks udah baca sampe selesai ya.. :D

12


End file.
